


Milk Jelly Cake

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 刻板印象雷文尝试（……），怀孕哺乳期play
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Milk Jelly Cake

芒特抱着放声大哭的宝宝坐在婴儿房中央放声大哭。

莱斯想，再见吧，世界，特里和兰帕德即将把自己剁成肉酱，一半拌进意面在东西伦敦德比早上吃，另一半用做斯坦福桥98.5%天然草的肥料。当然，作为芒特的男朋友——不！——丈夫（天，这真的很难改口）以及孩子的亲生父亲（在切尔西和西汉姆联队医、主教练、助教、体育总监共同见证下抽血亲子鉴定），他在为自己写悼词的同时以滑跪的姿态冲进房间——根据兰帕德的指示，任何人不得用鞋子踩婴儿房软木地板。

“怎么了？！？！Mase！！！”

宝宝觉得很新奇，刚才妈妈突然开始哭，而且哭得比自己还响，爸爸又更突然地冲进来以更响亮的声音尖叫。他刚刚来到这个世界不满三个月，还没见过这么乱七八糟的场面，于是他不哭了，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛打量莫名其妙的大人们。特里曾经说眼睛长得真像梅森，兰帕德阴阳怪气地回答，幸好。

芒特还没有发现孩子安静了，于是哑着嗓子上气不接下气，“他一直哭，没完没了，我不知道怎么办，所以陪他一起哭。”

莱斯想，自己出门买牛奶、可乐和小熊软糖总共花了十分钟，即使哭满十分钟可能也算不上“没完没了”，毕竟孩子妈妈小时候动不动就哭半小时——这是特里在“与芒特结婚：你必须知道的826件事”的第19节课上教给他的知识点。

“你看，Mase，他已经不哭了，你也不哭了好不好？”

芒特低头看了看，眨眨眼睛表示同意。莱斯凑过去亲亲他，顺便舔掉最后一滴眼泪。

对两个多月的孩子来说，哭是一件很辛苦的事情，他又饿了，吧嗒嘴寻找食物。芒特熟练地解开睡衣扣子，把一侧乳头塞进孩子嘴里。

莱斯趁机把鞋子扔到外面，在房间里寻找婴儿纸巾。这可不是什么容易的事情，跨过四支英超球队两支英冠球队一支荷甲球队一支美国大联盟球队以及英格兰国家队的吉祥物，迈过捷克的鼹鼠公仔，躲过科特迪瓦的木雕大象，绕开半人高的小驴坐骑，最后在来自俄罗斯的真熊皮毯子（据说来自阿布亲手猎杀的棕熊）的熊嘴里发现纸巾包。他给芒特擦擦脸，给宝宝擦擦脸和嘴角，总算喘了一口气。

虽然过去三个月了，莱斯打了个哈欠默默想，他还是觉得一切都很新奇，孩子很新奇，妈妈芒特很新奇，半夜一身冷汗惊醒到婴儿房溜达一圈确定无事发生于是躺回去搂着芒特睡觉的自己很新奇，队友们源源不断送来的奇怪玩具很新奇……“芒特还是个宝宝，为什么会生小宝宝呢？”这个莫名其妙的句子已经在脑海里萦绕很久了。

当然，以上不包括兰帕德的态度，兰帕德依旧和知道芒特意外怀孕那天一模一样。

“他又咬我！”芒特很委屈地撅起嘴，“好疼。”

“要不要去拿奶瓶来喂，冰箱里还有早晨泵的奶。”

芒特歪着头想了想，“好麻烦啊，算了……”

就在他们纠结的这一小会，宝宝吐掉乳头，结束了自己的早午餐。芒特把他抱起来，下巴垫在自己的肩膀上，轻轻拍嗝。莱斯接过来，随便晃悠了两下，睡着了。

“我也要。”莱斯把孩子放进婴儿床，坐回芒特身边，伸手解开剩下的扣子。正在哺乳期的芒特闻起来像一块奶油小蛋糕。

“你昨天吃过了。”

“他昨天也吃过了。”

“要不我去给你拿奶瓶吧，”芒特被自己逗乐，咯咯地笑。虽然嘴上这么讲，但没有推开莱斯的手。

“你下次不要直接喂他了吧。”

“为什么？”

“他总是咬你，你讲过好几次了。我看泵奶就很方便，而且书上说早一点断奶也没什坏处。”

“我才不信你看了书上说的，反正我都没有看。”

莱斯叹了口气，“是特里告诉我的，行了吧。”

“你不要什么都问爸爸！这显得我们很傻……”

“我们本来就很傻，你忘了吗？Dumb and……”

“Dumber！”芒特笑着用鼻尖蹭蹭莱斯的鼻尖，“其实喂奶还挺好玩的。”

莱斯把他扑倒在巨大的熊公仔的肚子上，“我可以陪你玩。”

他轻轻含住没有喂过孩子的那侧乳头，用舌尖把玩了一会。奶油小蛋糕的味道更浓了，顺着鼻腔也顺着口腔冲进胃里，明明吃过很丰盛的早晨，现在却感受到了强烈的饥饿。

芒特没说话，但摸摸他的头发表示催促。莱斯吮吸了两下，没太用力，已经有奶水喷入口腔。

他伸出手，揉捏另一侧的乳房。怀孕之前，考虑到足球运动员的肌肉，芒特的胸实在不算突出。但怀孕之后，根据莱斯每日坚持不懈地肉眼观察，确实有明显长进。再加上哺乳期的缘故，之前松软的乳房最近更加饱满充实，手指不再那么容易陷进去，反而随时可能被弹起来。

上个月聊到这件事，莱斯不知道怎么说清楚，于是胡乱比喻为冰淇淋球到果冻的变化。这让过了好一阵健康生活的芒特馋到不行，威逼利诱非要两个人去吃甜品。“我可以给你买回来。”“买回来就不好玩了！”——他们最后还是溜出去了，毕竟十一岁岁没做完功课芒特喊他出去玩他会溜出去，二十一岁隔离禁令芒特喊他出去玩他还会溜出去，撒娇很好用，一直都好用。——当然，如果他们没碰巧遇到偷跑来伦敦的格林伍德和福登，或者格林伍德别那么怂在老爸假装生气的时候把约会碰见了几只鸽子都交代出去，或者费迪南德别那么八卦转身就告诉兰帕德……那应该是更愉快的一天。

莱斯稍微用力了一点，自从芒特讲“当然还是泵奶机好用，毕竟能泵干净”之后，他总觉得自己还是应该比泵奶机更优秀。

“Dec宝宝这么饿吗？”胀痛得到缓解的年轻妈妈恢复了小坏蛋模式，扯扯莱斯的耳朵，揪揪他的头发。

可是莱斯实在忍不住小小地咬一口以示报复之后，他的眼泪又一下子冒出来，呻吟声里掺杂了哽咽。然后对着莱斯又好气又好笑的表情很认真地讲，“可是，真的好疼。”

确认两边都已经吸干净，莱斯向上爬了一点去和他接吻，“尝一下你自己是什么味道的。”

“我不喜欢，我以为会更甜的……”

“我很喜欢，我觉得很甜啦！”

莱斯的一只手溜进睡裤，不出意外地湿透了，“我们要继续吗？”

“可是早上才做过。”

“你不想吗？”

芒特搂住他的脖子，双腿缠在腰上，像附生植物找到了理想宿主，“想！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我忘了切尔西的天然草和人造草比例到底是多少了（dbq），大概就是这个数吧  
> Dumb and Dumber，英格兰队友们给他俩起的外号，因为他俩早饭也一起，午饭也一起，训练也一起，什么都一起


End file.
